


Life Movie

by picklejuiceboba



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Original Character(s), Panic Attacks, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picklejuiceboba/pseuds/picklejuiceboba
Summary: She hadn't been here in forever.Some would call it home but it's not that.It's a pause.A gap.A break that she's forced to take before she can press play on the movie that is her life.ORA short story about love and life.





	1. Scene One

She hadn't been here in forever.

Some would call it home but it's not that.

It's a pause.

A gap.

A break that she's forced to take before she can press play on the movie that is her life.

She watched the people, her family, through the living room window like it was a movie screen. Her mom, with the phone tucked between her shoulder and ear taking notes with pen and paper, she's still dressed for work. Her dad sitting in his old leather chair watching his son play a video game. They were going to hate her for this but she did it anyway.

She walked to the front door and knocked.

Pausing her life movie but making their jump a scene.


	2. Scene Two

She doesn't have a plan. 

She hadn't even attempted to come up with one. 

All she knew was that she needed to press play on her life movie.

In order to do that she needed to go somewhere, anywhere so that she could breathe.

So she packed her bags.

She stuffed in the basics. Jeans, T-shirts, and a sweater. The sweater is a gift to her. It reminded her of everything she hated about her  _ home.  _ It brought back a feeling of unhappiness. The sweater made her skin crawl and chest tighten. It was as if the thin threads of cotton were alive and moving. The buttons moved closer and closer to the side seam causing the entire thing to tighten, she was constricted. She couldn't breathe in the air anymore, her body rejected it like poison. To compensate for the loss, her head decided to launch into the water and it swam. She felt light for five beats of her heart then fish turned into black dots and stars that floated around her room. 

They took her lightness, she felt heavy again. 

She choked on the water before resurfacing. The new knocking at her door echoed while assisting her in breaking the surface. Still floating she asked the person knocking for a moment, their response rung and echoed. She climbed onto her bed. Once she was on dry land she looked at the sweater in her hands. It was pretty. 

A cap sleeve v-neck with a loose bodice. It was her favorite. 

She folded it and tucked it into her suitcase.


	3. Scene Three

She got out of that place, her  _ home.  _ It took forever, it took a lot but she gave it everything. She gave it all her time and will power feeding it until its stomach bulged.

Swelling until it burst.

The chains holding her home snapped setting her free. 

Her life movie picked up close to the climax.

The first scene was of her and a train car full of people. The train's wheels rattled as the machine itself fought to straighten out while it took a turn with all its power. A person controlled the movement. A person caused everyone's body on that train to lean over and tighten their cores. She and everyone on that train fought gravity.

Actions have consequences.

This person was causing this machine to move, causing her and dozens of others to lean and tighten their cores and no one knew who it was. 

Actions have consequences even if you don't know who it's affecting.

She knows this and doesn't care.

If the person moving this machine causing its passengers to lean and tighten their cores doesn't care, why should she care that her  _ family _ wants her to come back  _ home _ . 

They cried, she called a cab.

They shouldn't have been cast in her life movie to start with.

Maybe she was cast in theirs and got a spin-off. 

She doesn't care, it's her life movie, she's the lead and all the supporting characters may lean and tighten their cores with her but, she's the star and he's her co-star. 


End file.
